Say Okay
by maximum-calories
Summary: Oneshot Song ficalternate chapter for SOF Beach incidentFAX!Please R & R


Well this is basically just the SOF beach incident... with just extra bits I've added...

Mainly I've changed Max's thought line a bit. (You may notice that some bits are straight out of the book. But that I because this is an alternative chapter, not plagiarism.)

The song is "Say Ok" by Vanessa Anne Hudgens. It doesn't really match the actual events. But like the overall idea fits with it.

Fax. It's a bit corny...lol. Quite OOC for Max...but the idea wouldn't work if it wasn't a bit OOC.

Please Review! Constructive criticism is also welcome. But remember that is different to flames... which are definitely not welcome

p.s. I've also been told that my spelling and punctuation sucks. It's actually my typing skills that need polishing. But anyways sorry in advance for any typos.

**BOLD: The Voice**

_Italics: Max talking to the voice_

_Italics and underlined: song lyrics_

Right, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Say Ok**

'Come on, one more time,' Iggy wheeled. We were on our way to Florida.

'No.' said the Gasman.

'One more time.'

'No. It's no fun; you always win, like right away.'

Fang and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Those two had been at it all morning. I looked up at Fang again and felt a blush slowly creeping up my face. He turned to see me looking at him and I quickly looked away, but not quick enough to miss the smirk that took over his expression.

_You are fine  
you are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart_

_When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks__  
_

Okay I have finally admitted it to myself. I like him. Well that's a bit of an understatement. I love Fang. I've known it ever since I saw him kiss Lissa and I got so jealous. And when I kissed Sam I was subconsciously comparing him to Fang. I haven't told him yet though. What if he can't commit. Will our friendship survive it? I can love him from a distance can't I? But can you blame me? How can anyone, who's known him for as long as I have, not fall in love with him? He is sweet, funny, strong and reliable, and way hot. Woah! Where did that last one come from?

**Max, you are growing up. It's normal to feel physically attracted to guys. And maybe even ...girls... though if it is the second one, I don't want to know. **

Oh, please.

_But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one  
_

'The Ocean!' said Gazzy, pointing. Way to the east, we could see the dark gray-blue of seemingly endless water. 'Can we go to the beach? Please? Just for a minute?' I thought about it. We'd had some really good times and some really bad times at beaches. 'It's almost winter.'

'But the water's not cold,' said Iggy.

I looked at Fang. He shrugged helpfully: my call.

**Max you need to stay focused.**

_I'm...somewhat focused_. I could practically hear the voice sigh.

**If you're going to Florida, go to Florida. Pick a goal and follow it through. When you're saving the world, you can't exactly take commercial breaks. **

That did it.

'Hey guys. Wanna go to the beach?' I called. I got a chorus of 'yeah's and 'yes's.

'Beach it is,' I said, swerving in a graceful arc, heading east.

**Max you're acting like a child. You're above rebelling against your fate just to rebel. You've got a date with destiny. Don't be late.**

_Is that a movie quote? Or is it an actual date? I don't remember destiny asking me. I never even gave destiny my phone number._

**Max, sooner or later you have to start taking this seriously. If it was just your life, no one would care if you bothered. But we're talking about saving everyone's lives. **

_So tell me when it's not alright__  
__When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say Ok.__  
_

For some reason that really stung. _Shut up! I'm tired of you. Tired of my so called destiny. I'm acting like a child because I am a child. Just leave me the hell alone!_

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

'Yo.'

I looked up to see Fang watching me.

'Is this a headache?'

'Yeah. A huge, freaking, unbearable headache. See you at the beach.'

Then I hunched my shoulders and poured on the speed. In seconds I had shot way past the flock. I was at the beach in four minutes.

Slowly I got up, spitting out sand, and brushing myself off. I was burning up and pulled off my sweatshirt. I felt desperate and scared and angry. 'I don't even know how to save the world.' I said out loud, hating how pathetic I sound.

**By existing, by being strong, by lasting. **

_  
__When you call I don't know _

_if I should pick up the phone _

_every time_

_I'm not like all my friends _

_who keep calling up the boys, _

_I'm so shy__  
_

I'd had it. I'd totally had it. No more. I ran to the water's edge and looked down in the sand. In moments I had found it- a piece of broken shell, sharp on one side. It was time for the chip to go. No chip, no voice. I started sawing at my arm where I had seen the chip on the X-ray at Dr Martinez's.

The first slice bought a surprising amount of blood and pain. I clenched my teeth harder and kept sawing. Blood ran down my arm. Dr Martinez had said I could lose the use of my arm.

Too bad.

I heard skidding, running footsteps and then Fang was panting over me.

_But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)  
_

'What the hell are you doing?' he shouted, and grabbed my wrist, smacking my hand to make me drop the shell. 'Are you crazy?!'

I saw the rest of the flock approaching slowly. I realised what they must be seeing, me kneeling on the sand stained red with blood. I was beyond being upset.

'Want the chip out.' I said brokenly.

'Well forget it!' Fang said angrily, now starting to bandage my arm. 'The chip stays in. You don't get off that easy. You die when we die.'

I looked up at him, his face pale with anger... and fear? I had scared him. I had scared them all. I wasn't supposed to make things worse.

'I'm sorry,' I barely managed.

And then I burst into tears.

_When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok  
Don't run away, don't run away)__  
_

I didn't even have the strength to run off and hide. I just knelt in the sand, my hands over my face. My cut hurt like hell.

Then strong arms were around me, a gentle familiar hand was pressing me into a wiry, rock-hard shoulder. Fang. Always Fang. I pulled in my wings and sobbed. Soon I felt other hands patting my back, stroking my hair. 'Shh, shh.' Nudge.

_Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you won't be shy  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer  
_

'It's okay Max.' Iggy said, sounding shaken. 'Everything's okay.'

Nothing was okay. Except that we had each other. I was there to look out for them, and they looked out for me. I thought about how I had been afraid Fang doesn't feel the same way about me. But I couldn't help but hope that he does. He was the one to catch me when I fell. To smile at me and make my day. He's always been there for me. Like he is now. My sobs stopped and I was finally spent.

_When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
_

I pulled away from Fang and sat back, wiping my face with my sleeve. 'Sorry guys.' My voice sounded rusty.

The Gasman looked frightened. 'We didn't have to go to the beach Max.'

A sort of choking laugh left me. 'It wasn't that Gazzy. Just other stuff, getting to me.'

'Can I go swim?'

'Uh sure,' I said faintly.

She raced total down to the water's edge. Gazzy, after a nod from me, joined them. Nudge and Iggy moved over to sit on a big rock and ate some protein bars.

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say OK  
Don't run away, don't run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)  
_

* * *

'So what was that about?' Fang said finally.

I couldn't pretend to not know what he was talking about.

'I'm just really tired. The voice was ragging on me about my destiny and how I have to get on the stick and about saving the world. It just feels like too much sometimes. I've been running on adrenaline, without a master plan. Every day it's just keep the flock safe, keep us together. But now everything else has been dumped on me.'

'Like Jeb and Ari and Anne and the Voice?'

'Yeah. Everything. I don't know what to do, and its so hard pretending like I do.'

'Walk away from it,' Fang said. 'Let's find an island. Drop off the scene.'

'That sounds really good. But we'd have to get the others on board. I'm sure the younger kids still want to find their parents. What if – you do research on the island possibility and I'll deal with the rest of the stuff.'

'Yeah, cool.'

We sat there, watching the younger kids playing in the shallow surf. I thought about the island. It sounds really welcoming right about now. The kids could have the beach at their doorstep everyday, we could live without having to worry about erasers or anything, we could all be happy. And it would be the perfect place to finally confess to Fang.

But knowing our lives, we were probably never going to live in peace on some secluded island. We have to make the most of what we already have. Take every opportunity. And I am going to start with this one.

I took a deep breath and started.

'Uh, Fang...'

'Yeah?'

'I... I don't really know how to say this. I should have said this a long time ago, back at Anne's. Um... Oh god – how do I start? I...I-'

'Any time now Max.'

'I Love you,' I blurted. Fang's face was emotionless as usual. He looked back out at the ocean.

'I'm sorry,' I mumbled. 'I shouldn't have...never mind, forget I said-'

I was cut off by Fang's lips on mine.

_Will you say OK  
_

I pulled away and looked into Fang's dark eyes, looking for an answer.

'Max, I love you too. Always have, always will.' Relief poured through my veins and happiness threatened to take me off into the sky.

I shyly leaned in to kiss him again. We just sat there kissing happily for some time. Then we heard Angel, 'I can talk to fish!'

Umm...Okay.

I smiled at Fang and we both got up and ran over to the water's edge where Angel was looking very excited. This was going to be interesting.

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)_


End file.
